Mission Accomplished
by 7.Days.of.Summer
Summary: Misi terakhir si kembar di Hogwarts.


**Mission Accomplished**

**By : kurok1n**

**Dedicated to Fred and George Weasley.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.**

****

* * *

>Siang yang panas di pelataran Hogwarts.<p><p>

Fred dan George sedang menghabiskan waktu mereka membuat perahu-perahu sihir dari setumpuk pamflet mengenai berbagai karir sihir yang mereka dapatkan dari murid-murid tahun kelima yang sudah terlalu bosan memandang selebaran itu.

"Lihat, Fred," kata George sambil menunjukkan kembarannya itu sebuah selebaran bertuliskan, "APAKAH KAU MEMENUHI SYARAT UNTUK MELATIH SATPAM TROLL?"

"Yeah, oke saja kalau kita bisa melatihnya untuk mencincang Umbridge," kata Fred.

Sudah setengah tumpuk dari selebaran itu yang berubah menjadi mainan sihir saat seseorang memanggil-manggil mereka dari arah pintu aula besar.

"Fred! George!"

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati adik bungsu mereka, Ginny, berlari ke arah mereka sambil terengah-engah.

"Harry tidak ada di sini, Ginny," kata Fred.

"Yeah, dan kulihat tadi si Longbottom sudah berjalan ke klinik sendiri," lanjut George.

"Oh, diamlah kalian berdua," katanya. "Kalian sibuk? Aku mau bicara penting."

"Kau habis memukul Umbridge?" tanya Fred antusias.

"Menjebak Filch?" lanjut George.

"Mencuri sampo Snape?"

"What− No! Aku hanya ingin bi−"

"Lupakan saja kalau begitu," ujar Fred cepat.

"Yeah, pintu keluarnya di sebelah sana, Miss," kata George.

Ginny mengatupkan rahangnya kesal. Matanya memandang tajam kedua saudaranya itu.

"Baiklah kalau kalian berusaha mengacuhkanku. Tadi aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa Harry membutuhkan bantuan kalian berdua." Ujarnya sambil berbalik pergi. Namun Fred dan George langsung mencegahnya.

"Tunggu, adik manis. Kau bilang Harry membutuhkan bantuan kami?" tanya George.

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Fred.

Ginny memandang kedua kakaknya sebal, lalu menghela nafas. Ia memandang sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada yang akan mencuri dengar, lalu merendahkan suaranya saat berbicara.

"Dia ingin berbicara dengan Sirius. Tapi seperti yang kalian tahu, Umbridge tak pernah melepaskan pengawasannya pada Harry, jadi akan sangat sulit untuk membuat dia memiliki cukup waktu untuk menghubungi Sirius. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" kata Ginny.

"Ber-apparate ke luar Hogwarts akan sangat riskan, sementara Harry tak bisa telat apalagi meninggalkan kelas. Filch dan anak buah Umbridge bodoh itu selalu berkeliaran di penjuru kastil, tidak mungkin menyelinap keluar meski malam. Kalau terbang dengan sapu akan sangat susah. Apalagi sapu Harry rusak dan tidak mungkin meminta Malfoy untuk meminjaminya," tambahnya.

Fred dan George terlihat berpikir keras. Bahkan di bawah naungan bangunan Hogwarts, Ginny masih bisa melihat kening mereka yang berkerut identik. Mereka saling pandang sejenak, sebelum raut berpikir mereka berubah menjadi seringai jahil. Seketika itu Ginny tahu bahwa apapun yang sedang mereka pikirkan tidak akan bagus bagi kesehatan.

"Oke kalau begitu. Kuharap apapun yang kalian rencanakan bisa berhasil," katanya. "Aku ada kelas setelah ini, jadi kalau kalian mencari Harry, dia ada di Ruang Rekreasi sekarang."

Fred dan George mengangguk santai.

"Dan, kuharap rencana kalian juga bisa membuat si kodok mengerikan itu menderita," tambah Ginny sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Jangan khawatir." Ujar Fred sambil menyeringai. Ia bersiul pelan saat Ginny menghilang di belokan lalu memandang kembarannya.

"Ready, George?" tanya dia.

"Ready, Fred?" tanya George.

Lalu kembali menyeringai.

**-o0o-**

Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor terlihat penuh dengan murid-murid tahun ke lima dan selebaran-selebaran yang tersebar di mana-mana. Fred dan George bahkan sempat berpapasan dengan Dean Thomas yang mengeluh keras-keras soal kriteria yang dibutuhkan untuk bekerja sebagai penyembuh. ""E" untuk ramuan? Yang benar saja…" katanya. Kemudian, di antara kertas-kertas yang beterbaran itu, mereka akhirnya melihat Harry di sudut ruangan bersama Ron dan Hermione yang juga sedang sibuk memandangi kertas-kertas itu.

"Kau perlu lebih dari sekadar keceriaan yang baik untuk berhubungan dengan pamanku," Mereka mendengar Harry berujar.

"Aku tak begitu suka perbankan," suara Hermione terdengar saat mereka akhirnya mencapai tempat duduk di dekat Harry.

"Hei," kata Fred, "Ginny sudah bicara dengan kami soal masalahmu. Dia bilang kau perlu bicara dengan Sirius?"

"Apa?" tanya Hermione tajam.

"Yeah…" kata Harry, "yeah, kupikir aku mau…"

"Jangan konyol," sergah Hermione, menegakkan diri dan memandang Harry seakan dia tak bisa mempercayai matanya. "Dengan Umbridge mencari-cari di perapian dan menggeledah semua burung hantu?"

"Kami pikir kami bisa menemukan cara untuk mengatasinya," kata George, menggeliat dan tersenyum. "Itu soal gampang, tinggal alihkan perhatiannya. Nah, kalian barangkali sadar bahwa kami agak membatasi diri dalam menyebabkan kekacauan selama Paskah?"

"Kami bertanya kepada diri sendiri, apa gunanya mengganggu waktu bersantai?" Fred melanjutkan. "Sama sekali tak ada gunanya, kami jawab sendiri. Dan tentu saja, perbuatan itu akan mengganggu anak-anak yang sedang belajar, hal yang sama sekali tak ingin kami lakukan."

Fred mengangguk hormat kepada Hermione, yang tampak agak tercengang oleh kebijaksanaan mereka berdua.

"Tapi mulai besok kami aktif lagi," Fred melanjutkan dengan gesit. "Dan kalau kami akan menimbulkan sedikit kegemparan, kenapa tidak melakukannya agar Harry bisa bicara dengan Sirius?"

"Ya, tapi," sanggah Hermione, "kalaupun kalian melakukan sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian, bagaimana Harry bisa bicara dengannya?"

"Lewat perapian di kantor Umbridge," kata Harry pelan. Fred dan George mengangguk khidmat.

"Apakah kau gila?" tanya Hermione pelan.

Ron telah menurunkan selebarannya tentang bekerja di Bisnis Budi Daya Jamur dan mengikuti pembicaraan dengan seksama.

"Kurasa tidak," kata Harry, mengangkat bahu.

"Dan bagaimana kau akan masuk ke sana?"

"Pisau Sirius," kata Harry. Alis Fred dan George seketika terangkat.

"Maaf?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Natal dua tahun lalu dia memberiku pisau yang bisa membuka kunci apa saja," kata Harry. "jadi meskipun dia sudah menyihir pintunya sehingga _Alohomora_ tidak mempan, dan aku yakin dia sudah…"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Hermione menanyai Ron.

"Entahlah," kata Ron, tampak gelisah diminta memberi pendapat. "Kalau Harry ingin melakukannya, terserah dia kan?"

"Itu pantas diucapkan sahabat dan Weasley sejati," kata Fred, menepuk keras punggung Ron. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kami pikir akan melakukannya besok, sesudah pelajaran usai, karena itu bisa mengakibatkan dampak maksimum bagi semua yang ada di koridor−Harry, kami akan melakukannya di sayap timur, untuk menjauhkannya dari kantornya−kurasa kami bisa memberimu kira-kira, berapa ya, dua puluh menit?" dia berkata, memandang George.

"Gampang," kata George.

"Pengalih perhatian macam apa?" tanya Ron.

"Kau akan lihat, Dik," kata Fred seraya bangkit bersama George. "Paling tidak, kalau kau berjalan di sepanjang koridor Gregory the Smarmy kira-kira pukul lima sore besok."

Dan dengan begitu, mereka pun bergegas meninggalkan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione sambil memanjat lubang di lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, lalu melangkah keluar Ruang Rekreasi, menuju suatu tempat di sisi lain Hogwarts.

"Pisau Sirius, Fred," kata George ketika mereka berbelok di tikungan.

"Yeah, dan kupikir Harry akan meledakkan pintu kantor Umbridge atau apa," kata Fred. "Sirius benar-benar aset tak ternilai ya."

"Hm," gumam George. Mereka kemudian menghilang di kerumunan murid tahun keempat yang hendak menuju aula besar.

**-o0o-**

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan?" tanya Lee Jordan saat mereka tengah mengaduk ramuan di salah satu toilet yang tidak terpakai. Cairan di dalam kuali itu menggelegak lembut dan perlahan berubah menjadi hitam.

"Sesuatu, lee, sesuatu," kata Fred tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya dari dalam kuali.

Lee memandang George meminta penjelasan, sementara yang dilihat hanya bisa nyengir tanpa berbicara apapun. Lee akhirnya menyerah.

"Apapun yang kalian rencanakan, kuharap akan bagus," katanya.

"Jangan khawatir," kata George.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Harry?" tanya Lee.

"Dari mana kau menyimpulkan itu?" tanya Fred.

"Yah, aku melihat kalian berbicara serius di Ruang Rekreasi tadi siang. Kupikir pasti ada hubungannya dengan ini." Kata Lee sambil menunjuk ramuan-ramuan di depan mereka.

Fred beralih memandangnya.

"Yah, seperti itulah kira-kira," katanya.

Lee tampak berpikir.

"Apa yang telah Harry perbuat pada kalian hingga kalian serius sekali dengan hal ini?" tanya Lee.

"Kami berutang seribu galeon padanya," kata George.

Alis Lee seketika terangkat.

"Kalian bercanda," katanya.

Baik Fred maupun George tidak repot-repot menjawabnya. Pikiran mereka kini sepenuhnya tertuju pada cairan-cairan di dalam kuali yang mulai berubah bentuk menjadi setengah padat.

"Sebentar lagi," gumam Fred.

**-o0o-**

Esok harinya, mereka segera menyelinap keluar kamar melewati Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Mengabaikan ajakan makan pagi dari Lee dan yang lainnya, mereka lalu berjalan cepat menuju toilet yang kemarin mereka gunakan untuk merebus ramuan. Mengambil sebuah kantor besar yang kini penuh dan berat, lalu keluar dan kembali berjalan menuju sisi timur kastil. Butuh dua puluh menit penuh sampai akhirnya mereka mencapai tempat yang dimaksud.

Koridor di lantai dua itu sepi. Tidak ada murid yang berkeliaran seperti yang terjadi saat jam pelajaran telah usai. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang kini tengah sibuk berlatih mantra di kelas, Fred dan George malah mengendap diam-diam di sepanjang lorong itu.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil, Fred?" tanya George sembari menggelindingkan beberapa bola hitam kecil ke tepi koridor.

"Seratus persen," kata Fred mantap.

"Sudah terpikir cara meloloskan diri?" tanya George lagi. Mereka tidak dapat terbang karena sapu-sapu mereka kini tengah disita Umbridge.

"Yah, kita pikirkan sambil jalan saja," kata Fred cuek.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pekerjaan mereka telah selesai. Sembari membersihkan tangan mereka yang belepotan noda hitam, kedua pemuda itu menatap puas ke pelataran di depannya.

"Dengan ini, siapapun yang lewat tidak akan luput," cengir Fred.

Mereka kemudian bersembunyi di salah satu lemari tua tempat penyimpanan sapu dan alat-alat lain yang sudah tidak terpakai di salah satu sudut dekat lorong itu berada, menunggu. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, bel selesai pelajaran akhirnya berbunyi, dan murid-murid dari seluruh kelas terdengar berhamburan ke luar sambil berceloteh. Fred dan George mengintip lewat celah pintu ke lorong di depan mereka, mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap langkah yang bergema semakin keras.

"Siap-siap, George," kata Fred. Mereka mengacungkan tongkatnya waspada.

"Satu... Dua... Tiga!"

Dan kedua tongkat itu serempak berayun, menluncurkan mantra-mantra yang diucapkan lewat bisikan. Awalnya tidak terjadi apa-apa, namun beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar letusan keras di sepanjang lorong. Bola-bola hitam yang mereka tempatkan kini mulai meledak satu per satu, memuncratkan cairan hitam ke segala arah. Beberapa anak perempuan menjerit tertahan, sementara beberapa anak laki-laki terhuyung mundur.

Namun keonaran tidak berhenti sampai situ saja, cairan-cairan hitam yang mewarnai dinding-dinding kastil kini telah menggandakan diri, hingga makin lama lorong itu semakin penuh oleh cairan yang kini telah menyerupai kubangan besar. Murid-murid yang tidak berhati-hati terpeleset di atasnya, menyebabkan mereka terjatuh dan berlumur noda. Wajah-wajah terkejut dan ketakutan menghiasi lorong itu.

Fred dan George saling pandang nyengir.

Kubangan itu kini bertambah besar hingga menyerupai sebuah rawa. Cairan itu telah merembet ke lorong di sebelahnya, membuat semakin banyak orang yang terkena cipratan noda. Pekik tertahan kini telah berubah jerit kepanikan, hingga kastil berubah menjadi heboh. Fred dan George keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka, lalu memandang hasil karya mereka dengan bangga.

"Sukses besar, Fred," kata George. Fred menyeringai.

"Yeah... tunggu sampai Umbridge mendengar hal ini," katanya.

"Oh, aku yakin Kepala Sekolah sedang menuju ke sini, Weasley," ujar sebuah suara di belakang mereka. Fred dan George seketika menoleh dan mendapati Draco Malfoy dan koloninya sedang berkacak pinggang memandang mereka dari seberang kubangan. Raut wajah mereka tidak terbaca, antara marah, jijik, dan senang karena telah berhasil menangkap basah si pembuat keonaran.

"Dan apa urusanmu dengan ini semua, Malfoy?" tanya Fred sambil memandang jijik Draco.

"Aku tak tahu bahwa kau sebegitu bodohnya, Weasel, tapi seluruh sekolah tahu bahwa kami adalah Regu Inkuisitorial yang dibentuk sendiri oleh Profesor Umbridge," jawabnya bangga.

"Jangan sandangkan "Profesor" dengan kodok gendut itu, idiot!" sergah Fred.

Draco hanya menyeringai.

"Nah, sekarang, adalah tugas kami untuk menangkap dan melaporkan segala pembuat onar di Hogwarts kepada Kepala Sekolah," katanya. "Jadi, kusarankan kalian untuk menyerahkan diri sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"Hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan?" tanya George tidak percaya, "sepertinya tonjokan Hermione dua tahun lalu masih berakibat pada otakmu yang bebal, Dungu!"

Seringaian di wajah Draco lenyap seiring muka pucatnya yang memerah menahan amarah.

"Tangkap mereka!" katanya kepada gerombolan di belakangnya. Crabbe, Goyle, serta beberapa anak Slytherin langsung menyerbu si kembar. Namun bukannya malah menangkap mereka, Goyle yang dengan bodohnya berlari di atas kubangan lalu terpeleset, yang menyebabkan Crabbe serta Pansy Parkinson ikut terjatuh. Fred dan George tergelak memandangnya.

"Serius deh, Malfoy, kau mengandalkan mereka untuk menangkap kami? Kau pasti bercanda," kata Fred.

Wajah Draco kini berwarna ungu mengerikan. Matanya tak lepas memandang Fred dan George.

"Selamat tinggal," ucap George sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum menyusul Fred yang telah berjalan ke arah sebaliknya.

"Ini rencanamu untuk meloloskan diri?" tanya George.

"Yep, mendebarkan bukan?" kata Fred nyengir. George hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Mereka kini berlari di sepanjang koridor menuju lantai tiga. Setiap lorong yang mereka lewati penuh dengan anak-anak yang menatap mereka dengan ekspresi campuran antara terkejut dan kagum. Tak ada satupun yang berusaha menghalangi mereka, bahkan beberapa anak terdengar menyoraki, memberi semangat.

"Hari yang indah!" sapa Fred pada Lee Jordan yang tengah memandangi mereka dari atas kusen jendela, yang kemudian mengacungkan jempol pada mereka berdua.

Mereka hendak berbelok di tikungan berikutnya saat apa yang mereka lihat di ujung lorong menghentikan mereka. Filch sedang menatap tajam mereka berdua. Palu godam terayun di tangan kanannya, sementara Miss Noris tak henti-hentinya berdesis ke arah mereka berdua.

"O-oh..." gumam George.

Mereka langsung berbalik dan kembali berlari ke lorong satunya, menuju Aula Besar. Ribut-Ribut di belakang mereka menyadarkan mereka bahwa sekarang mereka sedang di kejar. Ketika Fred menoleh sebentar, bisa dilihatnya Filch yang kini bergabung dengan anggota Regu Inkuisitorial terengah-engah di belakang mereka. Tinggal satu belokan lagi hingga mereka bisa sampai di Aula Besar. Dan benar saja, ketika belokan terakhir telah mereka lewati, Pintu Aula Besar seketika terlihat.

Dengan Umbridge memandang marah di depannya.

Mereka langsung berhenti berlari, nafas mereka satu-satu. Sementara itu, di belakang mereka, Regu Inkuisitorial menutup seluruh jalur keluar, hingga mereka kini terjebak di tengah. Fred bertanya-tanya ke mana perginya Filch yang tadi ikut mengejar mereka. Anak-anak yang lain yang tidak ada hubungannya pun kini berdiri di sekeliling dinding dalam lingkaran besar, beberapa di antaranya berlumurkan noda hitam. Guru-guru dan para hantu juga ada dalam kerumunan.

"Jadi!" kata Umbridge penuh kemenangan. "Jadi kalian pikir lucu mengubah koridor sekolah menjadi rawa, begitu?"

"Cukup Lucu, yeah," kata Fred, mendongak memandang Umbridge tanpa takut sedikitpun.

Filch menyeruak mendekati Umbridge, nyaris menangis saking senangnya.

"Ini formulirnya, Kepala Sekolah," ujarnya parau, melambaikan selembar perkamen. "Formulirnya sudah saya dapat dan cambuknya sudah menunggu... oh, biar saya lakukan sekarang..."

"Bagus sekali, Argus," kata Umbridge. "Kalian berdua," dia melanjutkan, memandang Fred dan George, "akan segera tahu apa yang terjadi kepada para pengacau di sekolahku."

"Masa sih?" kata Fred. "Kurasa tidak."

Dia menoleh kepada saudara kembarnya.

" George," kata Fred, "kurasa kita sudah cukup mendapat pendidikan formal."

George memandang Fred sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Yeah, aku juga merasa begitu," katanya.

"Sudah waktunya menguji bakat kita di dunia yang sesungguhnya, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Fred.

"Benar sekali," kata George, lalu mengangguk ke arah Fred.

Dan sebelum Umbridge sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, mereka berdua mengangkat tongkat mereka dan berkata bersamaan, "Accio sapu!"

Lalu terdengar benturan keras di suatu tempat di kejauhan. Dari arah kiri, sapu Fred dan George, yang satu masih membawa rantai berat dan kait besi yang dipakai Umbridge untuk mengikatnya ke dinding, melesat sepanjang koridor ke arah Aula Besar. Mereka berbelok ke kiri, menuruni tangga dan berhenti tajam di depan si kembar, rantainya berkelontangan di lantai batu.

"Kami tak akan melihatmu lagi," Fred berkata kepada Umbridge, mengayunkan kakinya di atas sapunya.

"Yeah, jangan repot-repot menghubungi kami," kata George, menaiki sapunya.

Fred memandang kerumunan anak-anak, yang menonton dalam diam.

"Kalau ada yang mau beli Rawa Portabel, seperti yang diperagakan di atas, datanglah ke Diagon Alley nomor sembilan puluh tiga–Sihir Sakti Weasley," katanya dengan suara keras. "Toko baru kami!"

"Diskon khusus untuk murid-murid Hogwarts yang bersumpah akan menggunakan produk-produk kami untuk mengusir kelelawar tua ini," George menambahkan seraya menunjuk Umbridge.

"TAHAN MEREKA!" jerit Umbridge, tetapi sudah terlambat. Ketika Regu Inkuisitorial mendekat untuk mengepung mereka, Fred dan George menjejak lantai, meluncur lima meter ke atas, kait besinya terayun-ayun berbahaya ke bawah. Fred memandang ke seberang ruangan, ke hantu jail yang melayang sejajar dengannya di atas penonton.

"Sengsarakan dia untuk kami, Peeves."

Peeves melepas topinya yang berbentuk lonceng dari kepalanya dan memberi hormat. Dan dalam satu hentakan kecil, Fred dan George berputar diiringi tepukan riuh rendah anak-anak di bawah. Mereka sempat memandang Harry sejenak−yang mengangguk kepada mereka−sebelum kemudian meluncur keluar dari pintu depan menuju matahari terbenam yang indah.

Misi tercapai.

**-FIN-**

****

* * *

>a.n. Happy Birthday Fred and George... ^^<p><p> 


End file.
